


Accidents Happen

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, this is legit just porn you guys, uh what else, which is one of my favorite things so, wings kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings and masturbation and accidental voyeurism (request by tumblr user suchfunarewe) or:<br/>The one where Cas accidentally watches Dean jerk off...and then not so accidentally watches Dean jerk off. Also the one where Dean really likes Cas' wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers in this, but lets say this is what happened after the whole Michael/Lucifer thing and Cas had saved Sam from the pit, soul and all and the boys were happy and fighting ghosts again. So kind of AU.

It's an honest to God accident the first time. Sure, he could have, and probably should have left immediately. But the combination of not knowing what he was seeing, and the chanting of his name in a hushed voice makes him feel like this is something he should witness. Something humans do. And he's seen humans do this, of course, he's been around for how many years now? You can't be a magical being -Dean's words, not Cas'- since pretty much the beginning of time and not pop in somewhere at the wrong moment.

Or, in this case, a really, _really_ right moment.

Because with Dean...it's like he physically can't move. His feet, suctioned to the floor; gravity won't let him. Dean doesn't know he's there, but because of the whole, not understanding social norms or anything along those lines, he doesn't feel guilty about stepping in on his human friend's private time.

He probably would have left, had it not been for the steady mantra of, _"Cas, Cas, oh Cas, fuck, Cas yes."_

The brothers aren't sharing a room that night, Cas doesn't know why; been busy upstairs dealing with the anticlimactic Apocalypse that never was. But Dean was taking advantage of the alone time, that was clear.

Cas stays until Dean is done, turning his head into the pillow to muffle his shout of the angel's name. And then he stays some more, because he likes to make sure Dean is having good dreams.

That was the first time.

It doesn't happen again for a while. But then the boys are at Bobby's and staying in separate rooms and Castiel is antsy the whole day because he knows what single men do when they're alone in bed at night, _especially_ if said man is Dean Winchester and he might just be looking forward to his private show. He's been more in touch with his humans too, assisting on cases where he can, spending time in Bobby Singer's living room with the three of them and finding himself endlessly amused.

They're staying with Bobby for a week. And the angel is very happy about that sleeping arrangement. It isn't really something he does to get his rocks off, just...it's kind of beautiful to watch Dean at his most intimate. He's always Dean the tough guy who is manly and will kick your face in and it's nice to see him so at ease with himself. He absently wonders what it would be like if he were the one to touch Dean like he touches himself, if it'd feel the same or different to watch him come because of his hand instead.

He gets caught the fourth time he stays to watch Dean bring himself over the edge. It's stupid really, something he could have avoided. Dean's eyes are closed while one hand moves teasingly slow along his shaft, his left hand traveling lower. He stops, just for a moment, to rearrange himself. Grabs a bottle of lube from his nightstand, raises his naked hips high so he can set a pillow between the mattress and the small of his back. This isn't what Dean has done the other times, Castiel notes. He dribbles the lubricant over two of his fingers and presses one against his entrance. The angel in the room gapes, but doesn't make a sound.

Dean's teasing himself because he has the time tonight. He's going so slow, his cock weeping at the press of his fingers finally finding the right spot inside himself and he gasps, arching his back as his hips push back down to follow the sensation. He's cursing so softly that if Castiel wasn't an angel he isn't sure he'd be able to pick up the, "Jesus fucking Christ, shit fucking, _yes_."

But he does, and it's wonderful. Watching Dean touch himself with only his hand, slick with just his own spit -Cas has seen him spit in the palm of his hand or lick from the heal to his finger tips, which makes something warm pool in his gut- is something beautiful. It's sloppy and messy and he likes the air in the room after Dean's come. It's like relief and bliss and that is only what Cas wants Dean to feel forever. But this...is something different entirely. It's Dean, open legged and achingly hard, filling himself up with his own fingers and it makes Castiel _want_  so badly to be the one able to make Dean feel as good as he looks right now.

When the name chanting starts up, like it always does, Castiel pieces together what he's feeling for the first time and it's undoubtedly arousal. He feels stiff and uncomfortable in his pants and presses his palm to the bulge to test the waters, so to speak and he gasps at the first touch. The gasp isn't what gives him away, Dean is too lost in himself to notice a gasp and if he did he might even mistake it for one of his own.

Dean does, however, notice a fucking lamp on his dresser along with a stack of papers and jar of pencils tip over completely. Beautifully wide pupils that had been hidden behind relaxed eyelids now spring open and Cas can see from where he is the stunning green rims surrounding them and he inwardly smacks himself. He reckons this is what embarrassment feels like. Dean removes his hand from his dick and grabs for a gun tucked under his mattress, nervously glancing around. Castiel doesn't wish to scare Dean, so he takes a calm breath -he saw a show where the woman said deep breaths help you think clearer, and he thinks her name was Oprah- and shows himself, stood in front of Dean, naked as the day he was born and hard as a rock, pointing a gun at him.

"Cas?!" He nearly shouts, quickly using the hand that had been inside himself to grab a pillow, covering himself with it, though Castiel has obviously seen him. "What the fuck, man?"

He doesn't know, _what the fuck._  He doesn't know what to say, so he says the first thing to come to his mind. "You were calling for me Dean. I thought you were hurt and needed me."

Dean is blushing a deep red, has been since he saw Castiel. But now his eyes aren't on Castiel himself, but trailing about the space behind and to the sides of Cas, bewildering him a bit because this is the part where Dean tells him about personal space and alone time and he apologizes.

"Your," Dean tries to say, lifting a hand to point lamely because his voice is all the sudden shot. "I- I can see 'em."

His wings. He hadn't thought Dean would see, though he knew that's what knocked this things off the dresser. "You can see them?"

Dean's nodding and maybe if Castiel was human he wouldn't notice the loud swallow and the way Dean's hand presses harder into the pillow covering his erection. He's reaching with his free hand, it's obvious. Of course, Castiel thinks, of course he would want to touch them.

And of course Castiel will let him. Why wouldn't he? Dean is his human. As is Sam, and he guesses Bobby. But Dean, Dean is his _favorite_  human. So he steps forward to the bed, and Dean scoots over so Cas can sit on the side of the bed, facing him. His fingers are quick to grab and latch on, stroking and soothing and so soft against the dark feathers.

"They're blue?" He asks quietly, releasing the pillow, trusting it to stay on his lap while his other hand cards through the soft feathers. It's dark in the room, is why he's asking, Castiel thinks. Or maybe he's just having a hard time perceiving them for what they are. His fingers catch on a tangle and Cas winces; obviously sensitive. Gently as he can, he works the tangle out and continues on petting.

"And black," he nods, leaning closer to Dean because he just remembered that Dean's hand was on his cock and his fingers were inside of him and it makes him want to touch Dean everywhere. "Not many humans can see wings for what they are, but mine are dark blue and black, yes."

"Soft," he comments in a whisper, lips open in what looks like a pout but that's kind of just the way Dean's lips sit. Castiel adjusts himself, setting his arm off to the side so he can lean his weight on it and either on accident or subconsciously somehow, his hand lands directly on the pillow in Dean's lap. He whimpers. "Cas, Cas I-" he's trying to talk, really, Cas can tell he is, but it's not happening and it's so precious. He wants to talk, wants to explain himself but he can't and it's just so...cute, to Castiel. His human, his monster hunting human is infatuated with his wings and rendered speechless at a accidental -or maybe not- touch to his cock. His hips tick up, and he looks so guilty about it, like he can't help it, and Cas thinks he can't.

"You called for me, Dean," he says lowly, evenly. "You wished it was me."

He nods, moaning brokenly and blushing so red it goes down his neck and to the tips of his ears.

"You thought of me, while you," he trails off, pressing a little rougher into the pillow. "While you sinned. You wanted me to sin with you; wanted me to have you." They aren't questions, and Dean fists his hands in Cas' wings and _yes_ , that is definitely good.

Cas moves the pillow, almost setting it aflame with the force he used to get it away and make it stop hiding Dean. Dean, his human, spreads his legs so willingly and pulls Cas onto him, crying out when his sensitive cock brushes against Cas' clothes. His hands are on his wings like he'll never let go, and Cas doesn't want him to. He lets Dean rock upwards against him for a moment, a minute, an hour, who fucking knows, time isn't of import when he's with Dean.

"Thought about this a lot," Dean has finally found his voice, and Castiel is grateful for the beautiful sound. "Your wings, Cas, fuck," he tugs at the feathers, pressing his lips against his angel's neck. "Can you please mojo your fucking clothes off or something, Jesus, Cas."

And so he does; clothes in a pile on the floor near the side of the bed. He's hard, and Dean is whimpering against him at the new feel, no longer rutting against Cas' clothed hip but at a bare one, while Cas grinds down against him, his own hard on pressing into Dean's thigh and nothing at all is wrong in the world, he thinks.

"Dean," he pants, breath puffing out and blowing the ends of Dean's hair. "Keep talking, please?"

And then he's smirking, arms wrapping around his back so his fingers can rub against the spot where Cas' wings meet his back, drawing back out as far as he can reach and back in, stroking the soft feathers and getting a reaction like he's touching Cas' dick instead and Dean fucking _loves_  it. "Want me to keep on talkin'?" He drawls in his ear, feeling a wetness against his leg and he groans because he has Angel of the fucking Lord, Castiel's cock leaking against him and _yes_. "Want to hear about all the times I touched myself and thought about you? Want to hear what I want you to do to me?"

Cas is nodding and Dean grins, licking against his neck. They've yet to kiss, but he doesn't really want this to be their first kiss anyways. He takes his hands away from Cas' wings, sliding his fingers down his biceps and forearms, connecting their hands with laced fingers. He raises their joined hands up to the pillow, arms bent at the elbow, rolling his hips and biting his lip and looking like the fucking definition of sin. Dean wiggles his hands up higher, so Cas' are tight around his wrists instead and maybe that's for Dean but maybe he can pass it off as doing it for Cas.

"So strong, huh?" He pants, canting his hips up and letting Castiel fuck down on him in earnest, the angel shaking. "So strong, Cas, you could just pin me down like this, ju- _oh yeah, fuck,_  just like this. So powerful, have my angel come in here and take me like he wants, yeah?" Castiel doesn't know what to say, but he's biting back noises that sound like growls to Dean's ears. Which yeah, growling is something that he's totally into. "You do want to, I know you do. Know you want me, bad, huh angel?"

Cas is nodding, and he feels his stomach clenching low in his abdomen and he tightens his grip on Dean's wrists impossibly. He's still talking, something about how Cas is like an animal, wings fanned out behind him, growling possessively over Dean's body and he thinks the comparison fits, because Dean makes him like this; makes him feel like a wild fucking animal.

When he comes, not only is it a surprise to him because you know, first orgasm ever, but it pushes Dean right over that edge with him. Cas had quickly let go of Dean's wrists just before because he felt he could snap them too easily because of the feeling taking over him. Free hands move to his wings, pulling hard and rubbing soothing back up as they both come together, hot and white on Dean's body.

Castiel thinks that if he could blush, he would be, because that wasn't what he intended to happen and now he's naked and Dean is naked and he feels like he's taken advantage of his human. But he isn't the only one whose able to read someones mind, even if it's different for Dean. He isn't actually reading into Cas' brain, but he might as well be with how good he is at knowing his thoughts. And he can tell he's confused and guilty right now, which is not really what he wants him to feel after their first sexual encounter.

"What?" He breathes out, still calming down. "Why- why are you making that face at me?"

"Dean, I am so s-"

"Say sorry and I punch you in the dick, how 'bout that?" Dean quips, looking angry at Castiel, which makes him feel worse. "Listen, if anything I came on to you. Well," he grins, motioning towards his white sprayed body. "Not in a literal sense, but I think you get it."

He hasn't moved from his spot on top of Dean, his arms bracketing the side of his head and keeping him in a sort of push up position so he isn't really touching him. Dean's hands are still on his wings though, and Cas hasn't even processed what it means that Dean's seeing them now, but he knows he's beyond happy that he can. Not sure what it means himself, but he knows it must be important.

"I took advantage of you when you weren't thinking clearly," he says softly, avoiding Dean's eyes. "I should not have given in to you."

But he feels like anything he was about to say and everything he just said means absolutely nothing when Dean rolls his eyes and presses their lips together because that's different. And definitely not in an unpleasant way.

And that's how Castiel goes from the pervy angel who watches his human jerk off while thinking about him to sharing his human's bed every night even though he doesn't need sleep.

He does, however, need Dean. Even though it's a lot more difficult for Dean to fall asleep when he's got an angel kissing parts of his face at random throughout the night, but he can deal, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot numero uno is done! Look around tomorrow for another. Hint: it's more smut.


End file.
